


Block

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Constipation, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Marriage, Medical Examination, Nausea, Not life-threatening illness, Vomiting, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Pasha is sick, then he gets better. That should be the end of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard McCoy stood outside the flimsy door to his bathroom and listened to his husband retching. 

“Sweetheart,” he dared a knock when a minute had passed without another sound. “You've got to let me help you.”

This had gone on for a week now, far too long for Leonard's liking. Pasha had said it was fine, that he must have caught some virus and there was nothing to be done about those. That wasn't always true, but Leonard had held back his medical expertise in favor of respecting Pasha's wishes.

Starfleet officers had a thing about being sick, about showing themselves weak and unreliable, and he knew that Pasha had suffered through several eight-hour shifts with severe nausea without making a single mistake. The minute his ailment was severe enough to affect his performance it was Leonard's duty as Chief Medical Officer to do something about it. He just hoped for domestic peace's sake that it wouldn't get that far.

The door hissed open and Pasha emerged pale as a sheet and trembling slightly. “Okay,” he said quickly like he was worried he was going to throw up again if he said anything more.

Leonard felt no satisfaction. Okay, he felt a slight satisfaction but he wasn't going to let it show. 

Pasha sat down on the edge of the bed and started rubbing his thighs frantically like he was trying to divert his own attention.

“Scared of throwing up again?”

Leonard looked around the room. He didn't have a habit of keeping puking bags in his quarters but he was more attached to Pasha than to the mason jar his mother had sent him. He thrust it in Pasha's hands and went to get his medkit from the closet. 

When he returned, Pasha was clutching the jar with both hands but seemed a little less nauseous now that he had it. Funny how the mind worked, wasn't it? 

Leonard crouched down in front of Pasha and scanned him with his tricorder. It took only a few seconds to get the readings he expected and then he pricked his husband's finger. This too, was as expected.

“Well,” he said cheerfully, putting away his instruments. “You're not running a fever and your CRP is below normal levels which means there's no infection. This has gone on for far too long to be noro, and I know you're not allergic to anything that comes out of the synthesizer. I'll have to get to sickbay to run a full analysis of your blood, but I have a pretty good idea what we're dealing with.” 

Pasha nodded but he didn't seem particularly reassured. “I have been thinking about... You know my great-uncle Timur died from stomach cancer.”

It had come up at some point while sharing their family histories and if Leonard remembered correctly, uncle Timur had lived to his nineties.

“Sweetheart, you don't have cancer.” He placed his hand on Pasha's knee and felt the trembling subside a little. “What you have a bad case of constipation.” 

“But I'm nauseous,” Pasha said with a frown. “My stomach doesn't even hurt, and Leo... I'm so sick.”

“It's not the most common symptom, but long-term constipation can lead to nausea. Gas builds up to press against your gag reflex and toxins accumulate in your system when you don't have bowel movements.” 

He could understand the puzzlement on Pasha's face, he'd seen it on hundreds of patients who learned that their debilitating symptoms didn't mean they had a serious illness. Poor Pasha had been absolutely miserable this past week. No wonder his mind had conjured up the worst.

“Luckily, constipation is easily cured. Just need to see where it is before I decide on a treatment plan,” Leonard said, putting on a pair of gloves from his medkit. “Pull your pants and underwear down and lie on your side. Knees to your chest.”

“Leo, I...” Pasha's eyes darted away and he trailed off, no doubt fighting off a surge of nausea. 

“Nothing I haven't seen before, Lieutenant.”

Or eaten, Leonard's mind helpfully supplied, but he chose to keep that comment to himself.

There was absolutely no awkwardness on his part. As per Starfleet regulation, he hadn't been Pasha's primary care physician since they got married, but it had never really come up because, well, Pasha never got sick. 

As far as Leonard was concerned, if there was a problem, it was his job to fix it. Besides, in this situation, he very much doubted that Pasha would prefer Jeffrey over him. 

Pasha complied, clutching the mason jar to his chest like a precious relic. No exasperated sigh, no back-talk, not even an eye-roll. He must really be feeling horrible.

All right then. A bit of surgical lube, a bit of poking around and Leonard's suspicions were confirmed. 

“The ampulla recti is empty which means the blockage is higher up. You'll need medication to dissolve it. An enema would help you a lot, too.”

Pasha nodded silently. He'd gone perfectly still during the examination and now his eyes were closed like he was done with the world for the foreseeable future.

Leonard discarded his gloves in a hazardous waste bag and pressed a kiss to Pasha's pale hipbone. “Just rest for a bit. I'll be back in twenty minutes.” 

Leonard ran the blood sample through an excessive amount of tests and wasn't even surprised when they all came back negative. He quickly gathered up his supplies and told Chapel he'd be a little late for his duty shift as he had a sick husband to take care of. 

When he returned home, Pasha was sitting up against the headboard. He'd put his underwear on but his uniform pants were draped over the bed frame. 

“I threw up again,” he said meekly in greeting.

There wasn't much in the jar, which wasn't unexpected because Pasha had hardly eaten anything over the last few days. Usually, his appetite was greater than Leonard's, especially for greasy foods, which was probably partly to blame for his predicament. 

“Bad news is you're officially on sick leave for the next three days.” It wasn't really bad news but Leonard knew it would be taken as such. “Good news is there's nothing fundamentally wrong with you. I checked your liver, typhoid, salt levels; they all came back clean.” 

Leonard sat down on the bed and started rubbing Pasha's knee gently. “Constipation is caused by dehydration, lack of exercise, irregular eating habits and stress. I think we can rule out the first two,” he added softly.

Pasha turned his head away like a child being scolded. “I am a Starfleet officer, Leo. I am trained to handle stressful situations.”

“I know you are, sweetheart, but your body's not a machine, and neither is that brain of yours.” Leonard let out a sigh. “Trust me, you're not the only one on the ship whose feeling stressed out from time to time.” Stress-related illnesses were in fact among the most commonly treated in Sickbay, even though the patients always tried to deny the cause.

“Perhaps I am a little bit stressed,” Pasha admitted after a while. “And maybe I have skipped one or two meals.”

“And compensated for it with pizza and half a gallon of black coffee?” 

When Pasha just nodded, Leonard made a mental note to have a proper conversation about diet and rest when Pasha was feeling better. For now, what his husband needed was for someone to save him. 

He placed his supplies on the bed and got up to pour a tall glass of water. When he returned he placed the glass in his husband's hands and opened the box he'd brought with him from sickbay.

“This is polyethelyne glycol,” he said while tearing open one of the paper sachets and pouring the powder in the glass. It didn't completely dissolve but swirled around in the water like fake snow in a snowglobe. “It doesn't affect your bowels, but it binds water to your stool. Suffice to say, it dissolves everything that needs dissolving.” 

Pasha eyed the glass suspiciously. “I thought you would give me a hypo.”

“For this, I'm afraid you need the old-fashioned kind of medicine. Bottom's up, Lieutenant.”

It didn't exactly go down smoothly, Pasha grimacing all the way, but he drained the glass in two big gulps. “It tastes like baking soda.”

“That would be the electrolytes.” Leonard took the glass and placed it on the nightstand. “It's not meant to replace your daily fluid intake, so make sure to drink a lot of water as well.”

Pasha's nose wrinkled and he eyed the box suspiciously. “How many more of these disgusting things do I have to drink?” 

“One of these every two hours, until noon. Then you start again tomorrow morning.”

“And how long until I'm cured?” Pasha looked unhappy but resigned, and Leonard far preferred that attitude over refusing treatment. 

He picked up the other item he had brought, a sodium phosphate enema, and removed the cap from the nozzle. “You should start feeling the effects over the next few hours, but this will give you more immediate relief.” 

His hand went to the waistband on Pasha's underwear and he snapped it playfully. “Come on. Same position as before.”

A flush spread rapidly over Pasha's cheeks and it was even more prominent now that he was pale from sickness. His hand shot out to grab Leonard's wrist. 

“I can do it myself. Just... tell me what I should do.”

Well, that was certainly surprising. They'd been together for five years at this point, married for three. Far too long for there to be any awkwardness between them, least of all about anything physical. Hell, there wasn't a square inch of Pasha's skin that Leonard wasn't intimately familiar with by now.

“Sweetheart, I can't even begin to tell you how many enemas I've administered. I would love to help you.”

Pasha's lips were pressed into a thin line and he shook his head insistingly. “It is not fair of me to keep you from your duty shift any longer than I have already done. Please, just instruct me. I will manage.”

Unexpected as this was, Leonard had never pushed his husband's boundaries before and he wasn't going to start now. 

“I guess you're right. Nurse Chapel did say that she needed me back as soon as possible.” 

“Yes, you are needed in Sickbay,” Pasha said emphatically, looking a little relieved as Leonard handed him the dreaded object. This probably wasn't how he'd imagined the “In sickness and in health”-part to go. 

“All right,” Leonard said with a sigh. “Make sure to insert it all the way before you empty the contents and try to hold it for at least fifteen minutes. When you go, you'll probably feel lightheaded and experience some cramping. That's normal and will go away after half an hour or so. Heat flashes are common, too.”

“It will be worth it if it works,” Pasha said grimly and Leonard bent down to kiss his sweaty forehead. 

“It'll work, sweetheart. I'll check in on you later, okay?”

As a physician, Leonard was comfortable with all kinds of emotional reactions and was used to distancing himself from them. And so, he pushed aside all thoughts of his husband's embarrassment and spent the morning doing crew physicals. Riveting stuff, as always. 

When his break came, he ate a quick lunch from his office synthesizer and went back to his quarters to check on his most important patient. He found Pasha sleeping peacefully on top of the covers, hair wet from a shower and smelling like soap. 

As expected, Pasha's health improved gradually over the next few days. He stopped throwing up and although he kept complaining about the taste of the medicine, he drank it as instructed. He slept a lot but seemed less tortured by being awake and spent a lot of his waking time on the toilet. On the third morning, he hesitantly ate a piece of toast and Leonard felt like singing Hallelujah.

The most notable change was the return of his vibrant personality – and temper. He'd been so subdued over the last week that it had been like living with a black and white ghost. Now the colors were being drawn back in and it was a joy to watch. The gradual return of Leonard's brilliant, energetic, and argumentative husband was a beautiful win for medical science.

Later that week, about an hour after they had both come off duty, Leonard was celebrating the weekend by doing one of his favorite things.

He pressed his nose deep into Pasha's pubic curls and inhaled. The cock that was pressed against his cheek was already filling up and he slowly ran his tongue from root to tip. Pasha was old enough now that it was obvious that his short refractory period was here to stay and it gave Leonard the exquisite opportunity to get the best of both worlds. His favorite nights were the ones where his husband came twice; once in Leonard's mouth and once with Leonard's cock buried deep inside him. 

It was gearing up to be that kind of night tonight and Leonard let go of Pasha's thigh to reach lower. He had barely brushed over the tight ring of muscle when Pasha's whole body tensed up. 

“Hmm?” 

“Not tonight,” Pasha said quietly, in a way that made Leonard want to ask what was going on, but he was pulled up by his forearms before he could say anything.

A strong leg around his hip flipped him over and Pasha kissed him hungrily, rubbing their cocks together in a way that made all concern flee from Leonard's mind.

This method worked for the next three times, but when Leonard's advances were rejected for the fifth time, he started to worry.

Pasha said he wasn't in pain, he just wasn't in the mood to get fucked.

Leonard could get not being in the mood and he understood that many people's sexual tastes fluctuated over time, but this was just uncharacteristic!

They had a fair share of variety in their sex life, but nine times out of ten he fucked Pasha, because, well, Pasha just loved it so goddamn much. He always came hardest with Leonard inside him and for him to turn it down now meant there had to be something at work. 

Leonard had a fair idea of what it was, too.

He waited until they were getting dressed. It was always good to have something to occupy your hands with when you were heading into dangerous territory. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” 

“Of course I know that, Leo.” Pasha didn't even look up. He was searching for his socks that were somewhere on the floor where he had thrown them earlier.

“Good, good.” Leonard was sitting on the edge of the bed. He still had to put on his pants but he didn't want to be towering over his husband right now. “Are you weirded out by being sick a couple of weeks back? Is that why you don't want me to fuck you?”

A sharp intake of breath followed and Leonard gingerly turned his head to face the music

Pasha had found one of the socks and it was hanging from his hand where he stood, stopped in his tracks like he had been stunned. He let out a whistle. “Wow.”

Leonard could feel himself wincing. “It's okay, I understand it. I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me.”

A blush was burning Pasha's cheeks now, a deeply familiar blush, and his jaw clenched. “I am sorry to hear you are dissatisfied with our sex life, Leonard. It was not my intention to deprive you.” 

Well, this was going well.

“You know that's not what I mean,” Leonard said with a sigh. “And it's a little unfair of you to assume that, don't you think?”

Pasha's jaws unclenched slightly and he looked more unsure than angry now. “It bothers me very much and I don't think it's going away.”

Leonard pulled his knees up and turned so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed facing his husband. Think, McCoy, think.

“Do you connect that part of your body with being nauseous?”

“You can say ass, Leo,” Pasha said with a glare that faded when he shook his head.

Leonard performed his most calculated “casual” shrug and eye-raise combo. “Is it a hygiene thing?”

“In parts,” Pasha admitted and he wasn't looking Leonard in the eyes at all now. “And I did not like you seeing me like that.” 

Seeing him so weak? Or being up close and personal with his asshole in a decidedly un-sexy way? Leonard would bet his week's credits that it was the latter.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I wasn't bothered by that at all. I'm a doctor. It's not news to me that your body has bodily functions.”

He was about to launch into one of his favorite anecdotes from his residency, about that time a single patient sprayed him with five different bodily fluids when he saw the angry look on his husband's face.

Pasha grabbed his boots and pulled them onto his bare feet, sock forgotten on the floor. 

“You are not my doctor, Leo,” he said quietly. “And I am not your patient.”

Leonard felt his mouth open but nothing came out. “Are you going out?” he said after an eternity had passed. 

Pasha nodded. “To the observation deck. I will come back to sleep later.” He paused in front of the door, but he didn't turn back. “I am not angry with you, Leo. Please do not think that I am.”

“Scout's honor.” Leonard smiled faintly, even if it was only to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening that followed wasn't exactly a restful one. Leonard tried to distract himself by watching an Andorian Western, but it wasn't until he woke up to the sensation of Pasha's cold feet pressing against his calves that he felt at ease.

“We should just go back to doing it,” Pasha blurted out over breakfast the following morning. “It is insignificant, this... this fixation of mine. It will pass with time, I am sure.”

He took another spoonful of whole-grain oats and chewed carefully. Twenty times, not that Leonard had been meaning to count. The oatmeal was served with chamomile tea and a glass of low sugar apple juice. Coffee was for later in the day and heavily regulated. Well, not strictly regulated, but Leonard had laid out the rules and Pasha was following them as obediently as he would follow orders. 

“Yeah, that's not a plan I can agree to.” Leonard's shoulders went up and he felt a little on the defense, despite the pleasant morning. “You haven't put out for me yet, and I don't want you starting now. Besides – I can't really get into it if you're not.”

Pasha's eyes narrowed as he studied Leonard. “Is this that thing that you described to me? When we first started seeing each other?”

Jim had– with a delighted grin –introduced Pasha to the term 'Southern Gentleman' and Leonard had been left to explain what it meant. He shrugged. “Can't say you weren't warned, sweetheart.”

A line had appeared between Pasha's eyebrows and he stirred the oatmeal aggressively. “Then please, Leo, enlighten me, what is your suggestion? Should I make an appointment with the ship's counselor and tell her that I am traumatized because my husband gave me a rectal exam?”

“If you'd like. I'm sure she's heard a lot worse.” It wasn't a bad idea, actually.

“Over her long and eventful career as a health care professional?” Pasha said evenly and almost speared Leonard with his glare. “Oh, I am certain I would not be the worst case she has seen.”

Leonard swallowed thickly. “Look, I've... I realize I don't exactly have a normal frame of reference when it comes to these things, most of us don't.”

“You mean most doctors?”

Leonard nodded. “Everything's gross as shit at first, but you get over it. You start seeing bodies in a real clinical way. That, or you wash straight out of med school. But after a while, you've got to learn how to compartmentalize, or you end up looking at your friends like they're walking anatomical displays.”

Pasha was studying him carefully now, a little more housecat than lion. “You can compartmentalize me? Sick me is patient, healthy me is sexy beast?” 

His tone was playful but there was a hint of vulnerability there as well, a slight rise of pitch that most people wouldn't pick up on. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say I have an off-switch when it comes to treating people I know. I kind of forgot you aren't used to that. Jim let me patch him up all the time at the Academy.”

Pasha quickly held up his palm. “Please, I do not want to know anything incriminating about the Keptin.”

Leonard kept forgetting both that Pasha was a bridge officer and took direct orders from Jim, and that he hadn't been watching Jim drink and fight his way through the weekends with the rest of them.

“All right, I'll spare you the details.” He sighed. “Look, I hate to say it, but the paper pushers are probably right about this.” 

“Yes, I do not have a switch in my brain.” Pasha nodded resolutely. “Even though I am grateful that you helped me, I will seek out Doctor M'Benga if I need medical attention in the future.” He paused and looked down at his oatmeal. “And I will need some time still.” 

Well, that warranted a good ol' Southern gesture. Leonard got down on one knee as gracefully as he could and reached for his husband's hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of it and savored the look of amusement on Pasha's face. 

“We've got all the time in the world, darlin'.”

They put a pin in it. 

Leonard had always enjoyed sex in all of its forms and he took great pleasure in exploring the whole repertoire with Pasha. He was good at giving handjobs, and doing it so often felt a bit like being back in high school. They even jerked each other off on the observation deck once (after making damn sure they were alone) and that experience was so hot that it was only surpassed by the time Pasha conducted an experiment to see how long Leonard could keep his erection. 

All of it was sweet, good-natured fun. The underlying tension from the last couple of weeks was gone, and this pleasant state of affairs had been made possible by simply taking Pasha's ass off the table. 

Nothing had been said about Leonard's ass, however...

As a medical officer, Leonard was given a bit more leeway when it came to combat training, but he still wasn't exempt from the annual hand-to-hand evaluation. His workout sessions had been neglected lately, but he'd been busy, actually learning how to save lives in a sector of space that seemed hellbent on being dangerous.

So, a few weeks before the evaluation, he took a page out of Spock's playbook and took the only logical course of action; he asked his husband to tutor him.

Pasha was thrilled to be asked and quickly scheduled a whole set of sparring sessions for the two of them. It was after one of these sessions, when Leonard had finally been able to avoid landing on his ass, that he put his plan into action. 

Back in their quarters, he quickly toweled himself off after the shower and walked stark naked into the living area where Pasha was sitting on the bed, still high on the endorphins from a good workout. 

Leonard bent over and pretended to pick his toenails for a good two minutes, subtly flexing his gluteus maximus as he did so. It was crude, yes, but bound to be effective. Even though Leonard had the beginnings of a gut, (a bacon gut, as Jim called it) his ass was still in spectacular shape. 

He straightened himself slowly and glanced back over his shoulder. “You done with the shower?” 

“Uh-huh,” Pasha said, with distinctly flushed cheeks, and shifted a little, patting the bed. “Get over here.” 

Leonard sauntered over to the bed as sexily as he could and flopped himself down on his stomach. He even spread his legs a little, thrust his ass in the air, and reached over to tug Pasha's cock playfully. 

“You know, I had a really thorough wash.”

Pasha bit his lip and for a second Leonard worried that he'd played his cards wrong, but then he was kissed hungrily. 

There was a soft grin on Pasha's face as he pulled back. “Just to make certain I am not misunderstanding your very subtle signals... you are offering me your ass, Leo?” 

“It's yours if you want it,” Leonard replied coyly. 

Pasha did want it. He wanted it a whole damn lot actually.

Leonard wasn't anywhere near limber enough for them to fuck the way they usually did it, but it was still intimate. Pasha kept kissing his neck and telling him how good he felt and how sexy he was. It had been a while since they'd done this, but Pasha stretched him out thoroughly and fucked him into the pillows with slow and steady trusts until Leonard felt loose-limbed and pliant. 

After Pasha had come, he turned Leonard over and sucked his cock with a wonderful combination of enthusiasm and affection. They both needed another shower afterward, and Pasha was so happy that he even allowed Leonard to wash his hair. 

Away missions were always a stressful event, whether Leonard stayed aboard the Enterprise or not. He couldn't tell which was worse; seeing the dangers in person or being out of the loop where his brain could conjure up worst-case scenarios. Still, the latest transmission from Jeffrey hadn't sounded too bad; an altercation with the locals, some fractures but nothing life-threatening. 

Now Leonard was in the transporter room, holding the breath he wouldn't be able to release until he'd seen the safe return of the entire away team. 

The transporter initialized and though the two officers and four crewmen were covered in bruises and dirt, they were all standing on their own two feet. He deliberately glanced over the other five before settling on Pasha, who stepped down from the platform and handed him a sample container.

“It's good to see you again, Leo. Here are the plant samples you required.”

He had bruised knuckles and a small gash over his left eyebrow but seemed otherwise uninjured. 

“It's nice seeing you too.” Leonard accepted the container and their hands brushed. There was no room for PDA while on duty, but a little familiarity could be excused. “Everything okay, sweetheart?” 

Pasha shrugged and looked apologetic. “Ah, it went more or less according to plan.”

“Or less,” Leonard muttered. “You'd better get that cut checked out, Lieutenant. Looks nasty.” 

With that, he turned and walked towards the turbolift.

Later that night, Leonard made dinner the old space-faring way; he picked one of the “Romantic Dinner”-selections from the synthesizer and lit a candle. 

“You went out of your way tonight, Leo. You must have missed me terribly to splurge on this fantastic dinner.”

“I barely noticed you were gone.” Leonard scraped up the last of the synthesized crème brulee and finished it off. The texture was passable, but the taste was a little too sweet and completely lacking the savory flavor of real cream. “To be fair, I needed to save my credits for dessert.”

Pasha raised an eyebrow. “This is not dessert?”

Leonard reached under the table for the jar he'd taken off Uhura's hands for a completely unreasonable amount. He unscrewed the lid and held it up in front of his husband's face.

“Smell this.”

Pasha took a whiff and let out a little moan of satisfaction. “This is Shea butter?”

“Made by Uhura's cousin back in Kenya. On top of smelling like a delight, it's supposed to make your skin really smooth and soft.” 

A smile appeared on Pasha's face. “You think I need to become smoother?” 

“Well, you've been sleeping in a wet tent for almost a week, and my bed's been real lonely without you. I'd say we've both earned it.”

“I see. Can I at least have a drink first?”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “You can have one after; if you're still awake by the time I'm through with you. It's not that I think you need it,” he added after a while. “I just need to pamper you for a bit for my own sanity.”

“Then I will indulge you,” Pasha said with a grin and stripped his clothes off in record time.

The shea butter had the surprising quality of smelling stronger once you applied it. It had a sweet but rich nutty scent that almost reminded Leonard of a tasty dessert – a real one. He methodically rubbed the silky paste into the skin on Pasha's chest and arms, fingers and toes, legs and abdomen. 

A dermal regenerator didn't leave any residue so he was never going to know where Pasha had been hurt unless he asked, and he wasn't about to. The last thing he wanted was for Pasha to ever feel like his patient again.

When he was finished, Pasha cracked open one eye. 

“You are done?”

“Yeah, I...” 

“Good, then you can do my back.” Pasha rolled over and settled himself into the pillows. 

Leonard rubbed the butter into Pasha's broad, muscular shoulders, his strong back and legs; avoiding his delectable ass altogether. It wasn't that obvious of an oversight; he had ignored Pasha's cock too, didn't want this to appear to be something it wasn't.

It was a delight just to touch, and to watch and feel Pasha's body get more and more relaxed until the young Lieutenant was a sweet-smelling, smoothed-skin pile of bones.

“I missed you a lot if you didn't get that,” Leonard muttered when he was done. “Not that I'm not capable of being by myself for a week, but it was pretty boring.”

“I know, Leo. I missed you too.” Pasha turned his face to look at him expectantly. “Aren't you forgetting something? My ass is dry, I think.” 

Leonard coughed. “Well, that's something that is easily remedied, Lieutenant,” he said lightly and scooped up a glob of shea butter from the jar. There wasn't much left. On the plus side, Pasha's skin would be soft for days.

He left a smear of butter on each ass cheek and started rubbing it in with firm, circular motions. His touch was attentive, but not sexual. And yet, there was a distinct stiffening of Pasha's whole body, a reaction that Leonard was intimately familiar with. 

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Pasha's tailbone, then another lower down. He was rewarded by a slight shudder. 

“Yeah?” he asked hoarsely and held his breath. He wasn't going to push. 

After a few seconds, Pasha turned his head to look at him, eyes dark and obviously turned on. 

“If you wish to eat me, I will let you.”

Leonard's heart skipped a beat. “Love to. Back in a sec.” He ran off to the bathroom and grabbed a clean washcloth that he held under the faucet, hoping the mood wouldn't be ruined. It hadn't in the past before all of this started. 

Upon returning to his place on the bed, he started kissing his husband's back as a distraction for what his hand was doing. He ran the cloth up and down Pasha's crack sensually, making little moans that hopefully communicated his excitement. When he was satisfied, he gently grasped each cheek and parted them to expose the hole he hadn't been granted access to for months. 

He gave it a few tentative licks and waited. 

Pasha let out a soft moan. Bingo!

Leonard started teasing the hole carefully, lavishing it with saliva and attention. When all the feedback was positive, he pushed the tip of his tongue through the tight ring. The pressure was so strong it was almost uncomfortable, but it was a strain he was more than happy to bear. 

Pasha's hips rocked forward instinctively and Leonard pulled back. He closed his lips around the pucker and sucked it gently, and then he thrust his tongue back inside the velvet warmth. The taste was heady and masculine and everything he had grown to love about eating ass. The sweet scent of the shea butter was tickling his nose and he just knew that the next time he sensed that smell he would get an instant erection. He was still holding onto Pasha with his hands, trying to keep him from jerking too much and hitting him in the face; a feat that was getting increasingly more difficult.

It was tough work and after a few minutes, he had to take a little break. He rested his head on Pasha's thigh and blew teasing puffs of hot air on the hole he had temporarily vacated. 

“Leo?” Pasha sounded breathless and agitated.

“Just taking a little break, darlin'.”

Suddenly, Leonard was pushed out of his comfortable resting spot. The ugly doubts resurfaced and he found himself face to face with the man he loved more than anything in the world.

“No, I... I want you to fuck me.” Pasha's face was flushed a deep red and his cock was already leaking. 

Leonard carefully cupped his husband's cheek and tried his best to sound calm and collected. 

“I'm gonna need you to ask that again, sweetheart. I just want you to be sure.”

A smile spread across Pasha's face and he threw his arm around Leonard's neck, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. 

When they parted, he grabbed Leonard's hand and brought it down to his cock.

“I want you to fuck me, Leo.” His gaze was steady. “Take me. I'm yours.” 

Leonard pumped the cock in his hand a few times before guiding his husband down on his back. 

There was plenty of lube in the bedside drawer and when he returned to the bed, he kissed every inch of Pasha's lower body at least once. By the time preparations were over, Pasha looked every bit as expectant and greedy as he had before he got sick.

Leonard lined himself up and took careful hold of Pasha's ankles. 

“Sweetheart, I thought you'd never ask.” 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these guys so much!

**Author's Note:**

> For the last month I've had what Pavel has in this story and the treatments are all treatments I've gotten. I really hope that in 300 years time medical science will have advanced, but I wanted Pavel to go through what I've gone through!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Block (Podfic version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111761) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban)




End file.
